


tell me a secret (but say it with your lips)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby angst, F/F, fluff reigns, for freakin' once, ha, it doesn't grow to adulthood, so amazed with myself rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live





	

 

 

 

 

 

> _"You should have told me."_

 

Clary looked up from her sketchbook, and sighed tiredly as she saw Isabelle leaning against her doorway, "To be fair, I've only done it a few times." 

 

Isabelle pushed off the doorway, and closed the door behind her, her eyebrow raising, "Just **how many times** have you done this, Clary?" 

 

Clary pushed her sketchbook _(dark eyes, a ghost of a smile, a family portrait ripped in two)_ off to the side, and tilted her head, tired and confused, "Are we talking about the same thing?"

 

Isabelle bit her lip, "Was there something **other** than you meeting up with a highly dangerous, slightly deranged warlock to resurrect your mother and your inability to let your best friend in on your plan till she had to come rescue you from a potential nasty ass demon impregnation? Which, by the angels, I would like to have **wiped** from my brain."

 

Clary rubbed her palm where the mystery sunshine rune had faded from hours ago, and shook her head, "No, nothing else."

 

She raised her eyes, and held her hand out, letting Izzy intertwine their fingers and pulled the brunette towards the bed. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. I just-I just wanted her back, and I was afraid you'd stop me if you knew."

 

Isabelle sighed, "You should have told me, Clary. I would have-I would **have been there** for you. You should have **never** ended up in that warlock's hands. We should have-I should have **known** from Simon's death that _you'd never give up on your mom_ until you knew you did everything possible to save her."

 

Clary squeezed Isabelle's hand gently, her eyes clouding over with tears, "I shouldn't have-I just **couldn't** breathe, Iz; knowing she was gone and I couldn't save her. I made that deal because **it was** **a chance** to **see** her, **hold** her, **tell** her _I loved her_ and _I was sorry just **one** more time_. And I _**know**_ I shouldn't have brought Alec into it like that; he just felt _so guilty,_ I think he would have done anything to make it right, and I let him. I pulled him into some **crazy** scheme and **now I owe some warlock and I'm _shooting sun beams out of my hands_ and I don't know what to do anymore, Iz.** _I don't know **how** to do this **without** her._ "  

 

Isabelle pulled Clary close, letting her bury her face in her neck. She kissed her forehead and whispered over and over, _"I've got you. I'm here, Clary. It's gonna be okay. I've got you."_ as the redhead cried for all she had lost in a matter of days. Her mother, and now Luke was missing as well. She had lost her the only parents she'd ever known in less than a week.

 

And so, Isabelle **did what she did best** , and snuggled them under the covers till it was just them and that peaceful feeling they only found in each other. She brushed kisses across Clary's face, trying to bring a smile to her lips. One on her forehead, " _I've got you."_   Two across her tear stained cheeks, _"I'm here, Clary."_ And the final three, punctuated with soft, brushes against the redhead's trembling lips,  _"I love you."_

 

Clary brushed her hands across her lips, the surprise clear across her face, "I-I-Iz?"

 

Isabelle shushed her gently, and pulled her back down to lay against her chest, "You're my best friend. Before you... I _don't even remember_ what my life was like, but I **know** it's better now; **fuller now** , **_with you in it_**. And so, I wanted you to know that, Clary Fray. You've made a difference here, in this place, with us, and your mother would be so proud of the woman you are."

 

Easing her hand under Isabelle's top till her hand curled against the warm, soft skin, she brushed her lips across Izzy's neck, a barely there kiss that spoke more of **promise** than **passion** , and settled against her. "You've all made a difference with me, too, you know? My life has been forever changed, and while I've-" she swallowed and gripped Isabelle closer to her, her voice wavering slightly under the onslaught of her pain, "I've lost a lot, but..."

 

She looked up, and shining hazel eyes locked with dark, swirling brown, and she smiled softly for the first time that day, "I've gained so much, too."

 

She leaned up, her hand gripping Isabelle's waist gently, and connected their lips. She let the way her mouth moved against Isabelle's to speak of how much she cared for the brunette under her, and before they fell too far into it, she pulled back, struggling to put into words how-, "I've had a pretty weird time of it, feelings wise, and while most of my own still confuse me to no end..."

 

She poked at Izzy when the brunette smirked at the thought of Clary's _incredibly_ complicated love life, "The way **_you_ ** make me feel? It **grounds** me and that-- _that has been the clearest thing in my life since I was dropped into this world_. I've been in love with you since the day you put that inedible--I think it was _supposed_ to be chicken--and I ate it with a smile on my face because you looked so happy that I was _actually_ eating it. I threw up **for days** afterward, but the way you smiled at me... made it **totally** worth it."

 

Isabelle snorted, and shoved at Clary, "My cooking is _**not** that bad_." 

 

Clary arched her eyebrow, and grinned, feeling lighter than she had in days. "You gave Alec food poisoning."

 

Izzy scoffed, "That was-" She blinked, "Wait--he said that was some bad Thai."

 

Clary laughed, and snuggled back against Isabelle. "We love you **so** much, Iz, but your cooking is a literal hazard. Many have fallen victim to it, but we promised never to tell you."

 

Isabelle growled, and rolled them over, tickling at Clary's sides, "I'm a good cook."

 

Clary tried in vain to scramble out from under her evil fingers, "Izzzzz--"

 

Isabelle cocked her head, smirking, "I'm a good cook. **Say it** , Fray."

 

Clary shook her head, and reached for Isabelle's face, "You're really **not**." And she kissed her **_before_ ** she could protest it again. 

 

By the time they separated, Isabelle had only **one** question.

 

_"Wait--did you say you were shooting **sun** **beams** out of your **hands** earlier??"_

Clary groaned.


End file.
